


Fidgeting- Oneshot collection

by jH1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Plot, Alternate Universe - No Titans (Shingeki no Kyojin), Angst with a Happy Ending, Armin Arlert is a Little Shit, Armins a trainee doctor in this lol, Begging, Bottom Armin Arlert, Crying, Cuckolding, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, In Public, Lemon, Light Dom/sub, Might have more parts, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oneshot, Overstimulation, POV Female Character, POV Multiple, Porn With Plot, Sassy Armin Arlert, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Sounding, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Eren Yeager, Urethral Play, Vibrators, Voyeurism, idk - Freeform, reader is a dom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jH1/pseuds/jH1
Summary: Armin is delighted at the thought of a date with you, but there are ulterior motives behind your sweet words.^^^That's the description for the first chapter, this has just turned into oneshot requests now lmao//Requests are open//- idk if people like this then i'll add more parts :) -
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader, Armin/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48
Collections: Attack on Titan, Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin





	1. Chapter 1

"Huh?"

A small smile danced across your lips. Armin looked at you with illuminated eyes, joy plainly visible on his cute little features. You resisted the urge to grin maliciously as you nodded.

"Only if you want to!" Was your tender reply.

You couldn't give the game away, not yet.

The suggestion of a date had Armin overjoyed; it wouldn't be an understatement to say that he adored you, nay, he was purely infatuated with you, as you had spent many of his darkest days by his side. He basked in how much you comforted him, relishing in your unwavering love for him, even when he didn't have the heart to be his usual light-hearted self.

And sometimes, you used his love to your advantage.

Joyously, Armin sat up, crossing the cozy room, daylight shadowing his figure, and playfully hugging you, brighter than the sun.

"We hardly ever do stuff like this! Where should we go? I know a great-" Armin paused, eyeing that lustful, predator-catching-prey expression that you could no longer hide. He knew that expression all too well- so many of your more, ah, romantic, evenings had begun with that look. He gulped, inwardly cursing himself for getting so excited, when there was always a catch.

"Oh, don't look at me like that." A seductive ring echoed your words as you stroked his slightly crestfallen face. "It's not anything major, just...(Armin looked undoubtedly fearful now) something i want to try."

His merry smile returned. "If it makes you happy, I suppose it's okay...Okay! I'll surprise you and take you places we've never been! First I suppose we can..." His merry burbling became background noise as you mulled over what it was exactly that you would do to him. Nothing painful, obviously, but something....Sinful, to say the least.

Oblivious to your fantasising, Armin gazed at your lustful expression, basking in your attention. Even if you did have something up your sleeve, it would be worth it to spend time with you, you were always so busy with work-

"Hey! Stop daydreaming, airhead." Your sharp, commanding tone broke him out of his adoring trance.

"What's stopping us from going now?" Like a puppy drenched in water, Armin shook himself of his trance, bolting upright and practically sprinting towards the bedroom. You chuckled at the sight of his eager figure, calling out to him. "I already laid out your clothes, so hurry so we can leave early!"

A cheerful 'Okay!' yelled from the room next door, and now you were powerless to hide the salacious grin spreading wide across your features.

The plan was in motion.

//Out in the town//

He was practically glowing with joy. Gently holding your hand, he led you around the bustling town centre, dusk just on the cusp of falling upon the cobbled stones of the square. It was insatiable the way he was so convinced that he was in charge. Armin had taken you all over the cozy village, first buying you lunch, and now peacefully wandering around with you until night fell. Lips twitching with excitement, you reached into your pocket to check for the remote, and, upon finding it, decided it was time.

You pressed the button.

Armin stopped, jumping violently before blushing a deep peony. Unbeknown to him, the very same briefs that you had laid out for him had a subtle vibrator sewn within the fabric, and the remote was sitting right in your pocket. He whipped his head round to look at you, and you returned with the most angelic look you could give.

People walked around the both of you, oblivious to what was happening. Inwardly cackling, you turned up the vibrations. Armin tried desperately to stop his legs from shaking, and tried to act natural, but the intense stimulation to the most sensitive part of his member was almost too much for him to bear.

"S-so, this was the catch, huh...." You could hear the small moans building in his throat even though he was desperately trying to silence them in the heaving crowd. Hardening your grip on his hand, you started to walk at a faster pace.

"Come on! It's barely even night, i want to shop!"

You dragged him into a nearby clothes store and began to 'focus intensely' on looking for a new shirt. Out of the corner of your eye was Armin desperately trying to remain standing, the blush blossoming on his face giving away the torturous situation you had put him in as he shifted from foot to foot. Such a delicious sight, and so ripe for the taking.

So ripe for the teasing, more like.

"You don't look so good golden boy, are you feeling alright? Should we go home?" You asked, feigning concern. Armin shook his head vigorously, not wanting to forsake his precious time with you. You nodded in an understanding fashion, turning away before suddenly leaning back against his torso, resting on him as you compared the prices of two different types of t-shirt.

To any unsuspecting passer-by, it simply looked like you were tired, and leaning against your loving boyfriend as you shopped.

However ,subtly, you were stealthily putting more and more pressure on his growing hard-on with your hips, taking great pleasure in the small pants that were escaping him. Too caught up were you in your sinful ministrations to notice the other shoppers beginning to take notice, seeing and then choosing to look anywhere else than your shameful display.

Armin, however, did indeed take heed of the shoppers beginning to stare at him, even, at one point, making eye contact with a woman who looked at him with curious, concerned eyes. She looked at him, a blush dusting over her freckled nose, before looking elsewhere.

For some reason, it made Armin's chest burn with a heat like no other, and the coil in his stomach wound tighter than before.

You could sense that he was close, and so, wanting to savour your prey, turned off the vibrator. Blush still vividly apparent on his cheeks, Armin breathed a sigh of relief, looking at you with playfully annoyed eyes.

The giggle that escaped your lips couldn't be held back. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, here, I'll take you to your favourite place as a treat for being so good for me. That sound good?" A small huff and a smile from his angelic face was your answer, and so, taking his hand, you led him across the street and into the library, noticing how his legs were still trembling slightly.

///Armin's POV///

'Well, at least the worst is over' Armin peacefully pondered to himself as he browsed the historical section of the library. The heat in his chest, much to his annoyance, had yet to fully subside, and every time his thoughts trailed back to the onlookers who had witnessed his undoing, the fire burned just that little bit hotter.

Shaking his head, he picked out a book on Greek Mythology before skimming it, sighing thankfully that now he could enjoy the rest of his afternoon without the threat of Y/N's illicit activities. He couldn't help but smile to himself- though she was cunning and sly, and had a voracious taste for activities some might call 'messed up', it was plainly obvious that she cared deeply for him, and so, he went along with her schemes and fantasies.

Heck, she'd even let him browse the library on his own for a while, telling him that she'd be shopping for that 'new romance manga' that was being sold in the other side of the library. With a cheerful smile and a wave she'd left him to his own devices, which had now brought him to his favourite part of the library's collection.

Ah, the simple joy of books-

Oh no.

No-!

Curse that woman.

Surely enough, the vibrations had returned.  
Armin's knees began to tremble yet again as he felt the burning fire in his abdomen return with inhuman force. His cock strained and throbbed against his jeans, the relentless vibrations to it causing pleasure so intense it was almost painful. His body was working against his will, his lips parting as small, strangled moans began to escape from his throat, his hands spasming and dropping the book he was holding as he was held captive to the stimulation of the vibrator on his flushed tip.

Armin slumped against the bookcase, moans turning to whines as the ferocious vibrations increased tenfold. Beads of sweat ran down his forehead as his bulge strained and pulsated, begging to be free. By now he was painfully hard, nipples beginning to stiffen and bud against his thin white tee. Oh, if only she were here to tug on them, bite on them just how she knew he liked it-

No! He was supposed to be angry at her for this, but the lustful fog clouding in his brain prevented him. All he could think about was those never-ending vibrations.

Armin was too far gone to even notice that he'd dropped to the floor, back beginning to arch as he neared his cusp. Desperately, he tried to quell the orgasm rising in the core of his being, but then, the worst possible thing imaginable happened.

People began to stare.

Too awkward or nervous to do anything, Armin felt the eyes of the onlookers scouring him in his most weakest state. He wouldn't realise it now, but that was his undoing; the judgemental eyes of the men and women upon him was what made that fire in his lower stomach burn with such vehemence. Every person that walked past made his cock quiver that much more; eyes cloudy with glistening tears, Armin felt himself reach that highest peak, that furthest edge. He closed his eyes, accepting his fate.

A cool hand on his face momentarily shocked him. Through pleading eyes he looked up to see your alluring face looking down upon him.

///Y/N POV///

Armin looked up at you, tears escaping his eyes as he tried (and failed) to say your name. You shushed him, stroking his hair, basking in this lewd image; you loved to see him like this, to see that usually calm and thoughtful man you loved so much shaking and crying beneath your feet.

To put it simply, you were a sadist.

"Y/N..." The tremor in his voice was not to be missed. "Please, stop this, otherwise I'll, I'll-"

"You'll what?" You innocently asked, practically contorting in glee as you watched him struggle to put words together whilst suppressing his wanton moans.

"I'll, I'll...- I'm-!" Armin's voice broke, a whimper swallowing whatever it was that he would've said. Through watery eyes he could just about see the onlookers- the indescribable heat in his stomach burned white-hot at the thought, at the fact, that all those eyes were on him.

You smiled, hands reaching ever-so-slowly to his jeans, leaning down to his ear as you palmed his pulsating erection, squeezing the tip with you thumb and forefinger. Armin gasped, shuddering, spine arching, contortionist-like.

You whispered in his ear.

"Cum."

A strangled whine escaped his lips, body twitching and shaking as he came in his jeans. Armin gasped for breath, too hostage by his fierce orgasm to notice that the vibrations had stopped. He came for a full thirty seconds, tears pouring from his eyes as cum leaked from his angry, overstimulated cock.  
He was completely aware of the many people now silently watching this shocking display, who were too scared, confused or intrigued to do anything but watch.

Every time he twitched, every time he thought about the eyes watching his climax, his swollen glands brushed up against the fabric of his briefs, prolonging his eye-watering orgasm. At last, the fire in his stomach was slowly extinguished, and he began to regain himself.

You breathed slow, shallow breaths. There was no way you could ever get enough of this, the pure sight of Armin in such bliss had brought about your own lustful feelings. However, the increasing amount of stares you were both receiving meant that you would have to act on your desires at a later date.

Somewhere that probably wouldn't be a public library.

You lightly shook Armin's shoulder, and he stirred, droopy, post-orgasm eyes focusing on you.

"I...am gonna pay you back for this."

Laughing softly, you stroked his cheek.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, golden boy."

///Timeskip- back in the house///

Armin sighed happily, the warm water soothing his muscles. You bit your lip, trying not to laugh as you reminisced over the events of today. Sitting up in the tub, you ran your fingers through his wet locks of blonde hair, massaging his scalp. Armin leaned into your touch, lips puckering as he tried to forget how much he had secretly enjoyed the day.

"Did you have fun today, Y/N?" He asked in a soft tone, crystal-aqua eyes looking up at you.

You grinned. "So much, my love. I know you did too."

He grunted. "I didn't. You didn't even let me take the book."

Laughing, you buried your face into his neck. "Next time, okay? I promise, golden boy."

"Fine." Armin huffed, but you could see the small smile growing on his face.

Yep. You were definitely gonna try this again  
sometime.

THE END.


	2. Pinky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin finally notices you're lonely and makes it up to you
> 
> im going to hell for writing this lol

You were pissed.

Not that that was anything new, but this time it was a special type of annoyed.

You knew he was busy- I mean come on, being a trainee doctor and everything would definitely mean he couldn't spend as much time with you. Even so, you barely saw him anymore; Armin left early each morning for the surgery and arrived late into the quiet moonlight.

As much as it made you feel slightly sick to admit, you were starting to get quite lonely.

Really lonely.

Tutting to yourself, you freed yourself from the plush covers of your duvet, sitting up and checking the time, recoiling from the bright screen of your phone. It was eleven o'clock. Still no sign of him.

You let out an involuntary sigh, and then vigorously shook your head, keeping yourself in check. So what did you care if you'd had a couple of days alone?

Okay, a couple of weeks alone...

Thinking about it was only fuelling your growing anger. You grunted, throwing yourself back into your silken bed covers, but found yourself unable to rest.

Might as well have a drink, then.

With a pout on your face that you didn't know was there, draped in blankets, you made your way over to the kitchen, the dim lighting forcing you to feel your way over to the liquor cabinet. Noticeably scowling now, you wrenched open the bottle, taking a large, vexed swig of the burning liquid. Giving a sudden panicked grimace, you checked what bottle you had drank from, fumbling over to the light-switch.

Oh shit.

This was that fancy prosecco....what was it for again? You frowned, forgetful as ever, and took another thoughtful swig. You vaguely remembered it having something to do with Armin's career....was it for his graduation? No, then it would be something much more expensive. He'd been happy bringing it home, those adorable sapphire eyes of his shining oh so brightly....

Your chest twisted and twanged most painfully at the thought of him.

Another gulp from the bottle.

You missed the little idiot. Sure, you were proud of him, sure, it was incredible that he was working so hard...But sometimes you had to wonder if you were becoming less and less of a priority.

Did he still care..?

Wow, you've had too much to drink. You're starting to sound like....Historia, yeah, she was really in touch with her feelings, sometimes too much for her own good.

You missed your friends.

Too unknowingly tipsy to notice the tears welling in your eyes, you sloppily reached for your phone, completely forgetting it was in the other room. This was, in your sulking, drunken state, such a tragic event that you found yourself unable to stop taking large swigs from the bottle, pausing at intervals to curse Armin and whine about every inconvenience under the sun.

The last thing you remember was the sound of keys in the door, and the red-hot burning in your throat as the bottle lay empty on the table.

///The next day///

Ow.

The radiant sun shining through the windows was blinding you, even through your closed lids. Opening you eyes, you squinted at the harsh yellow light seeping through your blinds.

You instantly regretted it.

The sharp, stabbing pain to your cranium was enough to make you want to crawl back under the covers and hibernate, but, unfortunately, with it brought hazy memories of what had been one of the most regretfully emotional nights of your life.

What had even happened?

You didn't know.

Ah, that might be a problem.

Your eyes, weary and hungover as they were, widened in sudden fear. What the hell had you done. You were pretty sure you'd just passed out on the kitchen table...Right?

Right.

Yes. That's what happened. Chuckling softly (the pounding intensified the louder you laughed), you pulled yourself out of bed, shaking your head at how uncharacteristically fearful you had been. Though the throbbing of your temples raged on, you peacefully walked downstairs, oddly grateful that you were able to get rid of all of those pitifully ugly emotions last night.

As you entered the kitchen, you noticed a tall glass of water standing on the sleek mahogany table, a note pinned underneath it.

Oh god. This never ends.

But damn, you really were grateful for that water. You picked up the note as you practically inhaled the water, reading the short words in Armin's careful writing. It was as follows:

Y/N

Had to be out even earlier, sorry you couldn't see me before i left. Will talk abt what you said when i get home.

Love, Armin :) xox

What have i done.

What did i do?

No, what the hell did i say?!

Hangover be damned, you raced back upstairs, violently grabbing your phone from the sidetable and unlocking it.

What did i say last night? Was your frantic text to Armin. You waited, sitting on the edge of the bed, your stomach in your mouth as you awaited his reply. This was definitely the last time you were drinking prosecco- no, the last time you were drinking, ever. Your heart, much to your annoyance, ached with regret it shouldn't have been feeling; somehow, deep down, you knew that you'd said things that you shouldn't have.

An hour passed and still no reply. Of course not, you thought, the surgery must be keeping him busy round the clock. Giving a dramatic wail of disdain, you put your phone down.

There was no helping it. You'd have to wait until he returned.

///Much later that night///

If the night before had been bad, then tonight was nuclear. You were past the point of angry, you were enraged, nay, you were livid. Keeping you so worried all throughout the day and half of the night, you had waited for his return until the stars had taken their comfortable position within the inky black of the sky.

You had waited.

And waited.

Armin was yet to return. It was 1:30am.

Burrowing yourself under the covers, you failed to stop a tear well and leak from your eye as you closed them, finally giving up.

///Armin's POV///

She was going to kill me.

As much as I loved being at the surgery, finally after all this struggle being able to study something i was so dearly interested in was a dream come true. But her encouraging smiles and pride in me couldn't hide the fact that it was obviously Y/N's worst nightmare- she had gladly accepted that i would be working long hours each day, but i could see that it was starting to get to her.

The other night had only proved it.

Jamming my keys into the door, i swung it open, quietly and frantically heading upstairs as quickly as i could. But, as i opened the door of our bedroom, it was already too late.

She was gently snoring, chest falling and rising in a peaceful motion that contrasted the slight furrow in her brow, the slight pout on her lips.

Yeah, I'm gonna have to pay for this one. Smiling to myself as i made my way over to the bed, I had never been more glad that i had planned for such an event as this.

It just so happened that i had a way of making it up to her.

///Y/N's POV///

Again you woke up to an empty bed. The fire of last night's anger had been dulled to smoke- you were past that now. Sitting up, zombie-like, you stood up, droopily making your way downstairs, eyes still half-shut.

In your state of post-sleep, you failed to notice three things:

1\. There was no note left for you on the kitchen table.

2\. The rustling and ever-so-quiet footsteps that came from the bedroom you had previously been sleeping in.

3\. Armin's keys on the kitchen table, without which he couldn't have left the house.

Unbothered, you poured yourself a glass of orange juice, ironically trying your hardest not to think about him as you slowly awoke. A buzz from your phone shocked you into consciousness, and you were perplexed to see that it was from Armin.

Come upstairs :)

H-Huh? Was all that you could think. 

He was still here? Since when?! Annoyance fully waking you up, you ascended upstairs and back to your room, questions clamouring up your throat as you debated over what you would say to him with the minimal time you had before you arrived-

Oh.

Oh dear god.

There stood your precious golden boy, your stupid, hardworking Armin, the glowing smile on his face only adding to what seemed to be the most intricately detailed maid's dress you had ever seen....

You gulped. You had so many questions...but this?

This had you speechless.

Sheepishly, he moved closer to you. "I'm sorry, Y/N....I (he twiddled his thumbs, and your heart twisted)...I didn't realise how hard it must've been for you with me being away for so long...So i thought i'd make it up to you-"

In the face of Armin's submissive apology your fiery, dominant spirit returned with a blaze. "Who said it was hard for me?" You asked in a challenging tone.

Armin laughed.

That little shit actually laughed.

"I thought this would happen...the night you drank all of that prosecco...you kinda....well it was more like you...cried-on-my-chest-and-said-you-were-lonely..." He said the last part in a hurry, obviously terrified of my reaction.

To his surprise, and also to your own, all you felt was mild indignation. Perhaps it was the image of him there, so....so deliciously submissive, in such an adorable baby-blue maid dress that had had you so merciful towards him.

You hummed. "Well, true i did get a little bit lonely from time to time...But it's nothing that we can't make up for now, right?"

He nodded, smiling as you pulled him closer towards you, careful not to crease the smooth, silky fabric as you chastely kissed his strawberry lips.

"Bed, golden boy."

The mentioning of his nickname, unbeknown to you, had Armin's cock twitch excitedly as he lay himself down on the bed, unsure but excited for what was to come. You walked to his drawers, picking out two of his ties before tying each one to a different wrist, and tying those to the bed frame. All the while this was happening Armin steadily turned more and more pink until he resembled a deep fuchsia peony.

You grinned at such a lowly sight, his angelic face looking up at you with anticipation as you straddled him, teasing him with your hips as you rubbed small circles on his forehead. Slowly moving down, you positioned yourself between his legs, taking painstaking amounts of time to peel away every frilly layer of the dress, relishing in the gorgeous way he squirmed, impatient.

It was at the final layer that it was discovered that he was wearing no underwear. You paused, a smug smirk widening on your face as you looked up at him: Armin looked away, embarrassed.

"You want this as much as i do, huh, golden boy?"

Armin looked at you, not saying anything as he pursed his lips, his blush deepening. You put a finger to his half-erect member, pressing hard on his tip, watching him twitch with careful eyes.

"Only words will give you what you want, my love."  
At these words, Armin huffed, still refusing to speak. The grin etched into your features grew wider- So, he was going to be a brat today.

Very well.

"Hmph." You let out a seemingly unbothered sigh at his lack of words, and Armin looked at you with undoubted fear in his eyes. To his disbelief, and utter joy, however, you continued your lewdly slow ministrations of his body, moving from his now fully erect cock to his plush thighs.

An eyebrow raised at his ongoing refusal to speak, you lowered your head, reaching down to his inner thigh to give it just the slightest nip between your teeth. Unable to hide his arousal, Armin twitched, the tent in his pants quivering too.

God, you loved teasing him.

Gripping his now bruised inner thighs now red with your hand prints, you looked up at him once again with piercing eye contact.

"Stay still for me, golden boy."

Still no reply, although his rose cheeks continued to burn as he deliberately looked away.

He was doing this on purpose, huh.

Finally, you once again turned your attention to his pulsating member, slowly beginning to trace the delicate glands with the tip of your finger.  
Armin shivered- it was almost painful how anticipated he was. He was too turned on to notice how you drank in his need, how you fed off of it. 

He was the drug and you were the user.

Ever-so-slightly, you began to add more pressure to your sensual teasing. Armin was barely able to contain his moans as you lazily dragged your hands up and down his aching cock, watching him whine and shiver with lustful eyes.

It was almost hilarious; Armin, usually so quiet and stoic, so chaste and respectful, reduced to a mewling mess from such small, fleeting touches.

He was getting close- his moans reached fever pitch, and you could see the glands of his cock, red and angry, beginning to tighten and pulse as he neared his end. Armin's back began to arch as his impending orgasm began to form, his toes just slightly beginning to curl as he waited, edges away from opening that door, to edging over that cliff.

Oh, speaking of edging. 

You smiled. A wide, triumphant smile. A smile he knew all too well. Blocking back the moans overflowing from his mouth, Armin spluttered, "No- Don't, Y/N, I swear-"

Immediately, you stopped touching him. Armin let out a long, pained cry of frustration as his orgasm faded away. Somewhere deep in the back of his mind he knew there was only so much that he could do- he was making his absence up to her, after all. However, it didn't stop him being extremely frustrated- he hated it when she edged him. 

His cock bobbed, glistening precum furiously leaking from his flushed pink tip. You watched it in total fascination, the sexual frustration leaking from every pore of Armin's body fuelling the fire beginning to grow in the pit of your stomach. Unconsciously, you rubbed your thighs together, clit throbbing in your panties as you watched such a glorious sight. 

Just when Armin's breathing had calmed, your devilish smile returned, and, tip-toeing your fingers up those bruise-ridden thighs, and back to his softening erection. A mere touch was all it took for him to once again be fully aroused- his silence told you that he'd been expecting this, and you cursed yourself for being so obvious with your desires.

It couldn't be helped.

"Y'know, it really would be better for you if you spoke now..." You drawled, harshly pinching his swollen head, having to hide your glee when you saw tears forming in his azure eyes. 

You had to hand it to him, it was probably taking everything he had not to give up and beg. The poor thing; he knew how much you liked taming him. 

///Slight timeskip- 10 minutes later///

///Armin's POV///

Four times. 

She must've been angrier with me than i thought. 

Twenty minutes had passed and i had never felt more exhausted. Those nights in the surgery were child's play compared to this. That beautiful, horrible girl of mine had denied me four times, and honestly, i was at my breaking point. 

I was drenched in a thin layer of sweat from head to toe- my vision, blurry from tears, was still good enough for me to see the wicked grin on her face as she toyed with me- i knew that any other would recoil at someone obtaining such bliss from the agony of another, but it only made my heart- and maybe some other things- throb even more. 

She sighed, and i braced myself. 

Lazily tapping her fingers on my thighs (unsurprisingly making sure she tapped the bruises), she pouted. "Hmmm, i wonder if i could..."

Oh God. What?! If she could WHAT?!

Her eyes, those gorgeously bewitching eyes of hers, trailed around the room, finally settling on my still-erect cock.

Oh God. 

Surprisingly gently, Y/N began to rub the very tip of my cock; the immediate shocks of sensitivity made every bone in my back arch- 

No.

Surely not.

No-No!

///Y/N's POV///

The look on his face when he realised what you were about to do was simply...delicious.

Voice now hoarse and cracking, Armin's moans returned with vengeance unheard of as you slowly, slowly began to insert your pinky finger into the tight, swollen hole of his cock. The guttural whines that Armin began to emit were almost worrying, part of you wondered if you should stop, but you could see his toes and fingers curling from the intensely agonising pleasure. 

Feeling slight remorse, you reached your other hand up to the frilly collar of the maid's dress, deftly unbuttoning the front, smiling to find his rose-pink nipples fully erect and budded. You saw his eyes widen; whether it was out of fear or happiness quite frankly didn't concern you.

Pinching and prodding at those sensitive little buds, you watched, enamoured, as Armin began to have what seemed like an out of body experience; his eyes, wide and gleaming, tears spilling freely from him as what could only be descried as the most arousing moans came from deep within his throat.

Oops, you thought. I think I've broken him.

Armin had seemingly reached nirvana. 

As if the joy of watching him broken and weeping wasn't already sweet as honey, lo and behold, his lips parted.

"Y/N I- Please- Please- please i- Y/N I need-"

A guttural wail broke his begging as you inserted your finger in deeper, now furiously rubbing your legs together, far past the point of plain arousal. All your anger, all your loneliness, all your fear was dissipated; this had been more than enough to quell your annoyance. 

So, you decided to have mercy. 

Kinda.

Harshly pinching his nipple, you leaned over his face, careful to keep on your sadistic smile. Armin looked up at you, eyes barely managing to focus. "Is it...that you want to come...?"

He practically choked, "Y-Yes! Please, Y/N, Y/N, M-Mistress! Please- i-"

Mistress?

Oh, you could get used to that. 

The throbbing in your panties at that word said with such lewd intent only confirmed it. You couldn't help the reactionary smile- in that one moment of pure bliss, of pure ecstasy, Armin knew that smile.

You threw your head back, orgasm washing over your mind, body, and soul; clit spasming in between your twitching thighs as you violently came; in your moment of pure euphoria, your finger slid from the uber-sensitive head of Armin's cock. 

It was too much for him; the sight of your pleasure from a mere word collided most chaotically with the vicious stimulation to his urethra- the pinching of his nipples, the scent of your arousal, your finger ripping from his sore cock, it was all too much for him.

When Armin came, he came harder than he ever had before.

You watched, captivated as thick spurts of cum overflowed from his ruined urethra- fresh tears and moans escaped your love as he finally, finally came.

When his orgasm had died down to a mere dribble, and when he could only give small hoarse sobs, you cupped his face, practically speechless.

He'd endured all of this for you.

Brushing away the sweaty, dirty-blonde hair from his face, you kissed his forehead lightly.

"Thank you, Golden Boy."

///Afterward///

"But was it REALLY necessary to do 4 rounds?"

"One for every week that i was left alone, you shit."

A brief pause, and then:

"...okay, touche." 

"But SERIOUSLY, 4 times-?"

"ARMIN SHUT UP I CANT HEAR THE MOVIE-"

The end :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmk if anyone has any requests for what to write :)


	3. Circles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What better way to celebrate Armin finishing his training than a good old party with the gang.
> 
> That is, until you somehow end up partaking in a threesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> every time i write a fic it gets longer....idk if that’s a good or a bad thing
> 
> just found out eren’s last name is spelt with a Y but yknow what it’s 1am i have no clue

Well, the party started off pretty normal.

Armin, being the adorably huge introvert that he was, would definetly be hesitant to go, but you were so starved of social interaction that he didn't really have a say in the matter, hence the planning for it to be a surprise party. It had been a week after Armin's promotion to assistant nurse at the surgery, meaning he FINALLY worked regular hours once more.

Naturally, you had to celerbrate.

Jean's house being the biggest and most fancy (as expected of such an utter douchebag), it was almost immediately decided that he would be hosting the party. Historia, itching for an excuse to decorate as per usual, immediately declared herself the designated planner, hanging up the group facetime almost immediately to drag poor Ymir out shopping for the essentials. As for Mikasa, it was unanimously decided that her task would be to convince Eren (who was very much in his angst phase) to come to the party: a strangely fitting job.

After much preparation and over twenty panicked phone calls from Historia over what napkins to buy (don't even ask), it was the night of the party.

Keep in mind that it truly wasn't supposed to end like this.

Everything was perfect; you’d been waiting to wear that blue silk bodycon for so long that it practically felt wrong to be wearing it. From heel to toe you were ready.  
You sat at your vanity, fastening your heels as you looked up to check the time. Seven thirty. Okay, Annie would be here any minute to pick you up, you thought to yourself as you looked back into the mirror a final time. A small, weak part of yourself was wierdly nervous; it had been so long since you'd done something like this, and you couldn't help but be reluctant to partake in alcohol consumption due to the prosecco incident of two weeks ago...

Excitement shoved your unsettling feelings aside; Annie was at the door. Quickly checking you had your keys, you exited the house, locking the door before climbing into Annie's sleek black Porche.

A suitably intimidating car for a suitably intimidating person, you thought jovially to yourself as she pulled out onto the main road.

"So are we surprising Armin with this?" Annie casually asked, eyes fixed on the road.

W-wasn't she on the facetime where this was discussed-?

Mentally shaking your head, you awnsered, "Yeah, i told him to meet me at Jean's place so we can politely steal his expensive wine."

A snort from Annie basically signaled the end of the conversation-not that that was unusal, she was a very quiet person- and you two spent the rest of the car ride in a comfortable silence. Your heart couldn't help but pound as you arrived at the oversized mansion- You prayed that Historia hadn't gone overboard, that Mikasa had managed to convince Eren to come, that-

Your thoughts were shaken by Annie opening the door, an eyebrow raised.

"You coming?" She asked, giving a light smile before turning and approaching the door. You followed suit, adamant that you wouldnt let such pointless nervousness stop you from having a good time. Before Annie could even knock, the door was opened.

"Well, i couldn't help but notice such beautiful women in my driveway, what could you possibly-"

A swift elbow to the solar plexus by Annie rightfully shut Jean up, and you entered his house, giving a casual wave to Jean as he kneeled on the floor, winded and wheezing.

"Damn-that-woman-" He said between breaths, but a side look from the woman in question was enough to once again shut his mouth. You couldn't help but smile- you'd missed such familiar interactions with your friends.

A shriek and the pattering of heels on the sleek marble floors indicated that Historia had taken wind of your arrival, and, soon enough, she came running from the kitchen, smile brighter than the heavens itself as she enveloped you in a hug. Ymir stood comfortably behind her, giving you a knowing nod of acknowledgement that you would have returned had it not been for Historia's violent babble of words that you could barely make out.

"I finally got everything sorted! I mean sure, i dropped a case of white whine in Jean's living room, then set a tablecloth on fire, and don't even get me started on the-" Her stream of words was interrupted by the pure panic on your face, and Ymir cut in.

"What she means to say is that we almost fucked it up on several occassions but we somehow managed not to and everything is fine, okay?"

You breathed a much-needed sigh of relief. 

"Thanks so much for this, guys. I know Armin will love it. Also, has anyone heard from Mikasa?"

Everyone shook their heads. You inwardly grimaced, knowing that it wouldn't be the same for Armin if his two best friends weren't there.

However, once Connie and Sasha emerged from the kitchens with large jugs full of what seemed to be every alcohol they could find in the superstore, your anxieties vanished. Soon you were lounging on the plush leather of Jean's undoubtedly overpriced couch, giggling over his cashmere suit vest with Connie (who was actually very drunk at time, which would be discovered the next day.)

As the night crept onward, the light-tempo piano music-guess who's choice that was-was gradually replaced by Ymir's exceptionally good party playlist, and all of that sitting around was soon taken over by wild dancing around the mansion.

Time worked in weird and wonderful ways when you mixed drinks, and so eight-thirty arrived with a tipsy roar from the entire group as Armin's car pulled up to the house.

Exhilarated, you clambered towards the door, yelling Suprise! Along with everybody else when a very much surprised Armin opened the door.

It was needless to say that he was delighted; even without Eren and Mikasa's presence, to give him credit he did partake in a fair bit of drinking and dancing, stopping at random intervals to get a refill from Connie, who by now was barely able to stand.  
He approached you as you chatted to Historia, snaking a cheeky arm around your waist before pulling you into a kiss. The action was enough to turn you bright red: Armin was usually too embarrassed to initiate a kiss, let alone kiss you at a party. 

It was a surprisingly chaste kiss, however, and when he pulled away, a light pink dusting on his nose, his eyes kind and lustrous."Y/N, I love you so much for this."  
You gave a small roll of the eyes, gently pinching his chin. "Anything for your special day, golden boy." You softly replied, relishing in his tinged cheeks darkening by the use of his nickname.  
Pure happiness: a feeling you couldn't say you'd felt for a while, but could definetly feel in that moment.

That was, until everything went to shit.

It all began with a knock on the door. Connie, passed out on the floor and being covered in whipped cream by a dangerously tipsy Sasha, was the only one who didn't turn around.  
There was a silence as everyone's intoxicated brains tried to figure out why the door had been knocked: that question was answered when Miksasa, clad in a glamorous black two- piece, walked through the door.

Following her was an extremely brooding, and extremely handsome Eren.  
"Sorry it took so long, guys. Someone took a lot of convincing." Mikasa quietly stated, giving a not-so-annoyed-but-annoyed side glance to Eren, who looked at the floor. He lazily raised a hand.  
"Hey, guys."  
There was a pause before a hearty exclamation of joy from the whole group, resulting in both Eren and Mikasa immediately being dragged into the party and being handed drinks by Sasha (She had taken over from Connie, who probably needed his stomach pumped.)

Eren, obviously perplexed and out-of-place,  
was cheerfully approached by Armin, who was practically glowing from the fact that he attended. Words that were muted from the loud music were exchanged between them, and at one point you saw Eren actually smile.

Damn, they must be close.

Oddly enough, soon, Eren's attention gradually shifted you you as he conversed with Armin. You stood, peacefully sipping your drink, trying desperately to ignore his broad-chested figure undressing every square inch of your body with his eyes. 

In the corner of your eye, you saw Armin being dragged off by a now very drunk Sasha to see Ymir drop-kick Jean's favourite vase off of the balcony, leaving only you, Eren, and an unconscious Connie on the floor.

To your quiet disdain, Eren approached you.

"How long do you reckon it'll take before Jean kicks us out?"  
"Ah, about as long as it'll take for the paramedics to arrive for Connie. I think we'll be here awhile." You replied with a dry smile, carefully willing yourself not to look into those raven eyes of his.  
"Well, it's been a hell of a night..."

Since when was Eren the one starting conversations?

He moved even closer. "Your lipstick is smudged, idiot, look..." Moving a thumb to the corner of your mouth, he surprisingly gently wiped, keeping unsettling eye contact with you all the while.

It's either Sasha and Connie didn't just put alcohol into those jugs, or Eren eats-angst-for-breakfast Jaeger was flirting with you.

Ah, this can't be good.

Nervously, you laughed, very slightly jerking your face from his hand. Your heart practically stopped beating when he actually gripped harder on the side of your face.

He narrowed his eyes, a small smile etched onto his features, and you saw your life flash before your eyes.

"Why would you tempt me like this?"

"Tempt you?" You repeated, an eyebrow raised.

Eren Jaeger might be 6ft tall and absolutely terrifying, but you could hold your own corner too.

"Inviting me here, insisting i be here, then avoiding me the whole night? Making sure to make yourself look as alluring as fucking possible, but playing dumb?"

"Okay i don't know what they put in your drink, but you definitely should go with Connie when the ambulance shows u-"  
The feeling of Eren harshly colliding his lips with yours stopped your sentence midway, and alcohol and instinct made it impossible not to give in to the urge not to furiously kiss him back. Before you knew it a hand was firmly pressed against your lower back, rubbing sensual circles as it travelled lower and lower-

"Y/N, you have to see this, it started with a vase and now they're dropping his fridge-"

Oh no.

You knew that sweet voice. 

His footsteps stopping at the door told you all you needed to know. You pulled away from Eren, freeing yourself from his possessive clutches as you backed away, dazed. Armin approached you, all cheerfulness gone as he eyed Eren, calculating.

No one knew not to say; Eren steal-your-hoe Jaeger has apparently reverted back to brooding introvert, and refused to make eye contact with any of you. Armin was watching the both of you with an incredulous look that made you regret every decision you'd ever made.  
Wordless, Armin took your wrist, silently leading you up the winding stairs and into one of Jean's many spare rooms.

His calmness was scaring the living fuck out of you, and you'd just been hit on by Eren Jaeger.

After closing the door, he turned to face you.

"What....did i just see?" He looked at you with a furrow in his brow, and a pucker in his lip.

Oh my god, you thought, it feels like i've just kicked a puppy.

"I...One minute he was wiping lipstick off my mouth-Not that i asked him to do that! Not that i asked him to do any of that, seriously, i'm convinced someone spiked his drink or something...." You're voice died down from pure terror.

Quite possibly for the first time since ever meeting him, Armin looked livid.

Jaw set, he moved closer and closer towards you, forcing you to sit down at the edge of the bed. Looking down on you, hands massaging the nape of his neck, he opened his mouth, undoubtedly about to properly argue with you for the first time since your relationship was founded-

That was, until Eren walked in.

"Listen." He said in a gruff tone. "Armin, don't get mad, it's not like-"  
"It's not like what? It's not like you kissed her?"Armin returned with an uncharacteristic snap, not turning around to look at him.  
Eren was visibly angered by his tone. "I just-"

"Why does it sound like you're trying to justify this, Eren?"  
A small silence followed, before Eren gave a small, sadistic chuckle.

"Because i always get what i want."

Tired of all of this code-speak, you cut in. "Sorry, what exactly do you want? Becuase ten minutes ago i was drinking tequila with Sasha and now i feel like i'm about to get murdered."

You inwardly cursed yourself for your natural sarcastic nature.

Dangerous smile still visible, Eren walked towards you, completely ignoring Armin before lightly grabbing the top of your head, pulling it back slightly.

"I did tell you that you were tempting me."  
Armin looked at him, shock woven into every fibre of his figure. He looked at Eren, before looking back at you.  
"Y/N, come on, let's leave, it's late and i'm not dealing with this."  
Eren's grip on your head tightened, and you swallowed.  
"Of course she's not going with you. She's staying with me."  
The predatory glint in his navy eyes was enough to kill on its own, and you were powerless against it.  
Before Armin could speak, let alone act, Eren was once again roughly pressing his lips to yours, biting your bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.  
You let out a noise of discomfort, pulling away before it could intensify, but the damage was already done.  
"See? One kiss and she's already blushing like a sinner." Eren smugly stated to Armin, who was now trembling with surprised anger.

You didn't know what to expect, but you certainly didn't expect what came next.

Wether it was out of jealousy, lust, or both was up for debate as Armin grabbed your wrists,  
causing Eren to let go of your head as he pushed you onto your back; you were expecting the same kind of rough, uncaring kiss that you'd received from Eren, but this was softer, sweeter.

Armin knelt at your side, still binding your hands as your passionate kiss grew deeper, which only served as fuel to Eren's raging libido. 

Calloused hands snaked their way up your plush thighs, feeling their way up to your panties. Your breath hitched as he tugged at the waistband, before moving careful fingers down to the growing wet spot down below.

"All that show and you won't even touch her where she wants it most."

"Don't even thin-!"

You had to admit it- Eren knew what he was doing. The moment Armin had opened his mouth, Eren had pressed a knowing finger to your (embarrassingly) throbbing clit, causing you to cry out.  
Armin stopped and looked at you; your eyes were closed tight, face pink and scrunched up as Eren continued to tease you.  
Out of pure shame, you dared not to open them.  
You felt Armin's hot breath at your ear.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

A harsh, calculating pinch to that sensitive pinpoint of yours forced you to emit a whine that told Armin all he needed to know.

He shouldn't.

He knew he shouldn't.

He should grab you and run, right here right now, make sure that Eren never got to touch you, to breathe near you ever again-

But the face you were making inclined him to do otherwise.

Whether it was the alcohol or his growing libido, Armin somehow decided that the best way to solve the situation would be to win you over.

And so it began. 

Luckily, he knew your weak spots too.

Carefully pulling down the straps on your arms, he exposed your bare chest, hardly taking time to admire your nipples, stiff from the cold, before pinching and tweaking them, revelling in your moans as they increased in strength.  
Eren, taking note of this sudden challenge, once again pulling at the waistband of your panties, giving a small, complacent smile at how dripping wet you had gotten. You barely had time to think before he had pushed a finger inside, secretly basking in the soft squelching noises of your cunt as he explored it.  
Acknowledging this, Armin trailed a hand down your supple skin, taking advantage of Eren's lustful distraction to take your swollen clit between his fingers.

The stimulation was too much for you to bear; you came with a shriek and a shudder, back arching, hips bucking- against your will- into Eren's touch.

The satisfaction of your sultry body coming undone on his finger lit a fire in Eren's stomach- all night he'd been waiting, thinking of how he would ravage you, admiring that tight little dress that would soon be all but gone as he took you as his.

Not that you had been aware of any of this.

Your chest rose and fell from the force of your orgasm: Armin could only watch, hand still on your clit, fingers still pinching your nipple as he observed, horrified and fascinated. He didn't know whether to be happy or sad, whether to be disgusted or aroused. The sight of you unravveling before one of your best friends was as disturbing as it was erotic. He was ashamed to acknowlege his cock straining to be free from his jeans.

"You...Ass..." You said between breaths, painfully aware that Eren was still in between your open legs.

"You could've kicked me away."

Armin started a the both of you, probably too incredulous to be able to fuction.

"What the fu-" You began to argue, but surprisingly gentle fingers swiped at your sticky mound.

"Look at me."

Naturally, you looked away.

"Look at this, and tell me you want to leave with him."

Your entire face and neck flushed cherry when you saw his fingers; dripping with slick as he held them up. The unholy combination of embarrassment and arousal made you speechless: at the worst of times, too. 

A sigh snapped you out of your wanting-to-crawl-into-a-hole-and-die trance. You looked up to see Armin smiling.

Armin...smiling?

You and Armin had an interesting relationship. Nothing was off the table, so to speak, and so it always led you two to trying knew things; there had never been a limit to what you two would try...and so, as you gazed up at that surprisingly sadistic smile of his, there was a moment of understanding. 

Armin gave a small nod, and you knew. 

'If it feels good, then why not?' Was what that nod said.

You both turned to Eren, who looked at you with narrowed eyes.

"Sorry, Armin, but it won’t be you who gets to pleasure her tonight.” Eren stated plainly, unzipping his jeans as he ravaged you with his eyes. You rolled your eyes at him, hiding your arousal, and reached a hand up to Armin’s obvious erection.  
He blushed, and, out of the corner of your eye, you could see Eren give a scowl as you undid his jeans, attention solely on him.

Ignoring him only fueled his fire; you couldn’t help but give a smirk as Eren’s fully erect cock rubbed against your soaking folds, intent on pleasuring you better than Armin ever could.  
The stimulation made you freeze, Armin gasping as you gripped his cock with iron grip; a hand on your waist again made you pause.

Unexpectedly, Eren flipped you onto your stomach, spreading your ass most lewdly as he rubbed circles on the base of your spine.

You would be lying if you said you weren’t extremely turned on by the situation.

Fully aware that your ass was on full display to Eren weirdly-seductive Jaeger, you put all of your efforts into Armin’s pleasure, freeing his manhood from it’s constraints.  
You gave him a long, slow lick from base to tip, squeezing said tip just right enough with your fingers to draw a moan from his chest. It wasn’t long before you felt Eren at your entrance, prodding at your forbidden cavern.

Hold up.

Just- how big was he?

You found out the hard way.

Armin gasped as you took him inside of your mouth- the sensation was almost too much for him to handle; you felt the delicious feeling of his thighs quivering from the harsh stimulation, before gasping (and almost choking) as Eren slipped inside of you.

Lewd wasn’t enough to describe the scene which you found yourself in: tears flowed freely from your eyes as Eren relentlessly struck your cervix, gripping your ample hips to reach even deeper, to strike even harder.  
All the while Armin’s thick member was halfway down your throat, spilling precum onto your tongue from the vibrations of your moans.  
Erotic couldn’t even begin to describe it: you were in a hellish paradise, every thrust Eren made pushing you further into insanity. The musky scent of Armin’s rapidly-approaching orgasm wasn’t helping- this was too much, too fast, too-

A loud, strangled cry emitted from Armin, before his cock twitched violently in your mouth, spilling it’s potent seed for a full two minutes. 

The obscenity of it all, the chaos, the scent of pure sex was all you needed; that, and Eren pushing most beautifully against your now-bruised cervix.

You came with fresh tears, practically sobbing as you clenched mercilessly on his cock, Eren, like the asshole that he was, reached down and tightly pinched your clit, causing you to scream as your orgasm doubled in size.

Witnessing such a sight led Eren to reach his end: thrusting as deep as he could possibly go, he came with a low moan inside of you, trembling. His hands gripped your hips hard enough to leave obvious bruises as he claimed you from the inside out.

Before you blacked out, you could vaguely reminder gentle kisses to your neck, and soft hands rubbing your face.

And it hadn’t just been Armin.

///Timeskip- the next morning///

When you awoke, the first thing you noticed was how sore your throat was- note to self, drinking and dick sucking did not yes go hand in hand. You moved to sit up and go get some water, however, you remembered two very important things.

1\. You had slept with not only Armin, but Eren.  
2\. This definitely wasn’t your house.

You gave a grimace that no one could see as you laid on the bed, sandwiched between Eren and Armin’s snoring frames. Oddly, down there, you felt....clean? Had they- taken care of you?

Surely not, right?

You went pink, shaking your head.  
Carefully, you untangled yourself from both Eren and Armin, quietly moving off of the bed, grabbing Armin’s massive shirt and your panties from the floor. Half walking, half hobbling down the stairs, you were met with a relatively empty house.  
As you approached the kitchen, footsteps behind you made you jump out of your skin, but Historia’s friendly face instantly quelled your panic.

There was a moment of silence.

“What the hell happened...?” You tentatively asked Historia. She sighed with a tired smile.  
“Well, after we threw Jean’s fridge off the balcony he got seriously mad....but then the ambulance came for Connie, and Sasha went with him....Then Annie and Mikasa shared a case of his most expensive Cabernet and got into a massive fight....Apparently I slept with Ymir....Levi made an entrance but got puked on and left....the whole thing was a disaster.”

Historia noted your change of clothes. “I should be asking what happened to you!” She joked with a small laugh.  
You looked away, hands fiddling with the hem of the shirt as you eyed the floor.

“Let’s just say it was a very interesting night for everyone...”

THE END.


End file.
